Destined Cadets
by offtofeelthings
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel have seen the unimaginable. When they meet, they are both training to kill the monsters that has so deeply scarred them both. Set in the Attack on Titan universe. (You do not have to have watched the show to follow the story, though it would help to understand.)


**A/N: Hey beautiful people! I watched Attack on Titan and this had to happen. **

**If you would like me to continue it say so in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ROTBTD characters or the Attack on Titan universe.**

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack excelled in the first week of training.

Pitch, the man assigned to the newbies, was especially good at instilling fear into the hearts of the kids that had thought themselves braver than most of the adolescents, but when they went to their separate cabins and collapsed on their just barely uncomfortable mattresses, they were attacked by nightmares of titans and death.

The ones like Jack and Rapunzel, who had seen the destruction and felt the pain first hand, did not feel threatened by this man. They had already been acquainted with the real threat.

Rapunzel comforted the people who woke up screaming; she was good at coaxing the panicky girls into resuming their restless sleep. For the younger girls she sang, and though the older (tougher) ones didn't like to admit, Rapunzel's smooth voice and soft melodies helped quell their fears.

Jack however, had no patience for sobbing boys. He would shove his too thin pillow over his white hair and take a guess on how many of the boys would be in the wagon to return home the next morning. Typically he allowed a few snide comments to leave his lips before heading to early training the next morning.

All the ones who had someone they loved at home usually didn't make it very long. They knew they had something safe and precious to return to, and that thought lead them to their departure.

* * *

Jack and Rapunzel didn't notice each other until they were paired up for hand to hand combat. Jack took one look at the scrawny thirteen year old (a year younger than him) girl standing in front of him. Short brown hair, innocent doe eyes, and her fists raised before her small freckled face, he didn't know how he would ever be able to fight her. His fists in front of his face he stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, and before he had thought about throwing a punch she was moving so fast he hardly saw her. All of the air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the dirt ground, and the small girl was straddling his waist with her elbow pressed to his throat. He was coughing and laughing, and he hardly had the time to be embarrassed enough to glare at the people openly gaping at this minor takedown. He stared at her face with a new light and in her eyes noticed things he hadn't noticed before.

Pain?

Hope.

_Fight_.

After she removed her elbow and the rest of her body, she held out a hand to him; he accepted it even though he didn't need the help. (Over the years he had grown to love the warm touch of other living humans.)

"What is your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"I am Jack." He held up his hands again and for the first time in a couple years a playful smirk etched on to his pale lips. "And this time, I'm going to win." She giggled as her fists went up as well. Jack realized that everything she said sounded like a song.

"I seriously doubt it."

* * *

Jack looked across the line of people who were at the top of their class. He didn't talk to most of them, but a few he had grown close to.

Hiccup, no one suspected would make it close to the top; in his first year he had one leg and was so skinny bigger boys would give him their meat because they felt bad. Over the few years of training he had buffed up minimally, and his knack for strategy was most likely the reason he was standing there, position number four.

Merida, everyone knew would be where she was. She was fierce and her hair (that she refused to cut) only added to that image. Fellow cadets just called her red. She was standing pridefully in the number three spot. Though she thought she had earned number one, she had never seen an actual titan.

Rapunzel was exactly the opposite of what people would think when they first looked at her. Hers and Jack's relationship had toyed dangerously with the line between romantic relationship and friendship. They were both unfamiliar with the concept of love, and now (at the age of sixteen) Rapunzel was still adorable and her short brown hair continued to frame her face perfectly. You would think she just barely slipped by training until induction, but upon closer inspection you would see in her eyes the true reason she was ranked so high. Number one.

Jack, who was standing rigidly in number two was maybe a little bitter that she had beat him out, but he knew they were in the spots they deserved.

* * *

Later, when the four of them were on the wall celebrating the end of their training; Jack sat down next to Rapunzel and threw his legs over the side. Having a fear of heights was a death wish in their profession.

"Hey, Punz?" Her eyes were cast down to the ground that was so far away.

"Yes?" Many of their fellow cadets were laughing and celebrating with their friends. The sound of Merida and Hiccup's incessant arguing faded as they walked away from them. It was almost time for lunch. Rapunzel envied all of the new inductees who made it through training with their naïvety and innocence in tact. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she watched their smiling relieved faces. Rapunzel and Jack new it would only get harder from here. Especially for Jack, he did not wish for a life inside the walls.

Jack released a loud sigh. "I am not going to guard from the inside. I want to be a part of the scout regiment." She knew it was coming. That's all he ever talked about. She shook her head and looked up at his pale angular face. Rapunzel knew he was asking her to come with him. She also knew what their relationship would turn to if she went with him. Looking at his face now she knew in her heart what she would answer before her brain could form a sensible thought. Her heart along with his was becoming dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

"Then I am going with you." Jack looked at her and gave her something that he had always reserved for only Rapunzel. A genuinely happy smile.

"I knew you'd say that."

The seconds following that statement were long and full of blushing faces as Jack reached for her hand, and curled his cold fingers around her warm ones.

"I think we were destined to fight titans together, Punz."

Small giggles left her mouth, "If ya had a chance to change ye fate, would ya?"

"I'm telling Mer you've been making fun of her. She'll kick your ass." Rapunzel lifted her unoccupied arm and flexed her biceps.

"We'll see if the number three can take the number one."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**I am leaving it incomplete; it's up to you lovelies if I continue it!**


End file.
